About Time
by Cowboy'sMontana
Summary: um...what the title says? This is the first fic I've ever posted I hope y'all like it


Danny & Lindsay had the night off. Danny didn't know it but Lindsay had plans for them. Danny, Flack, & Hawkes were supposed to meet up at Sullivan's for beers and pool later. Danny and Lindsay walked into the elevator, Lindsay waited until the doors slid shut before she spoke. " Dan?" She asked quietly. "Yeah Montana?" Danny asked. "Do you think you could give me a ride home?" Lindsay asked hopefully, hoping that her plan would work. Danny looked down at her and smiled "Sure Montana, but I need to swing by my place first...I really wanna change clothes." Danny answered hoping that she was gonna give him a chance now. "Okay." Lindsay smiled at him sweetly. _Yes, she thought, tonight is going to go off without a hitch, _but she didn't know the guys already had plans.

The elevator reached the parking garage. "Now, Montana, ya have ridden a motorcycle before, right?" Danny asked sarcastically as they walked out of the elevator towards his bike. Lindsay bit her lip nervously and looked at him shyly. "No" She said in a small voice. Danny looked at her and she looked a little scared, which surprised him Lindsay Monroe scared? "It's easy" He said as he swung his leg over the bike to straddle it and sat down. "Now swing your leg over like I did" Danny said gently as he took her hand and placed it on his shoulder for support. Lindsay shifted her weight to her left leg and used his shoulder for balance and swung her right leg over and sat down.

"See, Montana, told ya it was easy" Danny said. "Kinda like getting in the saddle" Lindsay replied sounding a little nervous still. "Okay, Now scoot up as close to me as you can." Danny said. She scooted up a little. "Montana, ya need to scoot all the way up to me. I mean flush against me. Are ya scared?" Danny said. "I'm not scared of you Messer" Lindsay said and slid up flush against his back. He could feel the press of her breasts on his back. Danny handed her his leather jacket. "It gets pretty windy. If ya have a rubberband ya might wanna tie your hair back too." He said helpfully. After she had put on his jacket and tied her hair back into a messy bun, he told her "Now wrap your arms around my waist and hold on tight, don't let go for anything, okay?" "Okay" Lindsay replied. He was thinking _Damn! She looks so hot in my jacket I wonder what she'd look like in just my shirt, _as he started the bike and it roared to life startling her. "Sorry Montana, I didn't mean to scare ya" Danny said. "It's okay" "Ready?" He asked. "As I'll ever be" Lindsay replied and Danny grinned. "Remember don't let go for anything." "Don't worry I wont" She answered.

Danny grinned again and hit the throttle and they roared outta the garage. Lindsay was really tense for the first few minutes. When they pulled up at a red light Danny told her "Montana, ya need to relax" "HOW?!" "Just lay your head against my back and close your eyes, I'll tell you when we get there" "Okay" She answered as the light changed. She laid her cheek against his shoulder, both wishing the shirt wasn't there. About 10 minutes later they pulled up at Danny's apartment building. Danny killed the bike, as Lindsay lifted her head. "We're here?" "Yeah, c'mon" Danny slid off the bike then helped her off. They walked up to the elevator and got on. "Thank you" Lindsay said. "What for?" Danny asked. "For giving me a ride home, for being patient with me, for everything" She said. Danny smiled and said "Welcome"

The elevator stopped and they got out and Lindsay followed Danny down the hall. She was starting to doubt her plan when they stopped in front of his door. He turned to her and open the front of his jacket, causing Lindsay's breathe to catch, and slid his hand into the inside pocket for his apartment key. As he removed the key and pulled his hand out, he accidentally brushed against her breast. They both gasped and Danny pulled his hand away mumbling "Sorry" both blushing as he turned to open the door. He opened the door "Ladies first" He said holding the door open for Lindsay. "Such a gentleman" Lindsay smiled. He couldn't help but watch her hips sway as she walked into his apartment, and it finally hit him that he had her alone at his place _but what if she didn't feel the same way?_ He thought as he walked in behind her and locked the door. Lindsay heard the lock slide home but didn't comment. Lindsay took off his jacket and laid it on the seat of the couch(which faces away from the door) then she took off her baby blue button up blouse and laid it with his jacket. Now after Danny had turned on the air he looked at her. She was pulling her hair down, standing there in tight jeans that made her butt look incredibly sexy, which the guys in the lab hadn't failed to notice. Sheldon had actually said something to him about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hawkes and Danny were in layout working a case. Danny was looking at some evidence when Lindsay walked by. "Damn Danny have you seen Lindsay today?" "Not yet why?" Danny asked. "Look she's talking to Mac." Danny looked up to see Lindsay wearing these black jeans that hugged her hips amazingly and made her ass look incredibly sexy, not that it doesn't always. They made her supple legs seem to go on forever. Danny's gaze traveled up her body to see her baby blue blouse was snug also. Just from the back he could see that it emphasized her small waist. She turned around to go back to the lab she was working in and he could see that the first few buttons were undone and he could see her black lace undershirt. The blouse was straining across her perfect breasts, his mouth had gone extremely dry and he tried to swallow. Mac noticed that Danny was staring. Danny finally blinked and saw Mac. Mac raised an eyebrow and smirked at him then pointed down at the evidence. Danny blushed at being caught and looked down. Sheldon laughed next to him "Damn man you got it bad" "No I don't" Danny tried to deny it. Sheldon knew better and knew that Danny was turned on by just seeing Lindsay dressed like that. Hell Sheldon had to admit even he was a little turned on seeing Lindsay like that."Okay, so do you want to go and see the DNA results?" "Nah man, I'm close to finding something" Danny lied. Sheldon smirked and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that skimpy black lace undershirt. Danny could see her emerald silk bra through it and wondered if her panties match it. Danny looked away trying to hide his blush at his thought but Lindsay saw it. She walked over to the pool table and lightly ran her fingers across the soft felt. Danny leaned against the end of the table and watched her. "You play?" He asked. "I bet I could whip you any day" Lindsay challenged. "I might have to take you up on that offer later." Danny replied looking down to see her right in front of him. Lindsay stood up on her toes and lightly kissed him on his lips. Danny just looked at her for a minute but didn't react. Lindsay blushed and looked at her feet. "I'm sorry" Lindsay started to turn away. Danny grabbed her around the waist making her squeal and sat her on the pool table. He slid his thumb under her chin and lifted her face to him. "Don't be sorry. You just surprised me" Danny said. She smiled tentatively at him.

Danny leaned forward and gently kissed her. He started to pull away but she grabbed a handful of his favorite green shirt. "Where do you think you're going Cowboy?" Lindsay asked in a velvety voice. Danny leaned back in and kissed her. He let his tongue trace her lips slowly. Lindsay pulled him closer to her and he stepped up in between her thighs, he slid his tongue into her mouth, tracing her teeth. He e slid his tongue across her palette causing her to moan. Danny then slid his tongue against hers. Lindsay slid her tongue around and against Danny's as they battled for dominance. Lindsay pulled away first, then she started pressing kisses into Danny's neck. The kissed her way to his ear and gently nipped on the outer shell making him groan. Danny gently Lindsay's head to the side, he kissed his way down her neck smiling at the little mewling sounds she made in her throat. When he reached the spot where her neck and shoulder meet he sank his teeth into her soft sweet skin. "Danny" She moaned as one of her hands slid into his hair. Lindsay let her other hand slide down his chest and stomach. When she reached the hem of his shirt she slid her hand from his hair and took his glasses off before pulling his shirt over his head and sitting them beside her.

Lindsay looked at his nicely sculpted chest and abs before lightly running her fingers from the top of his pants up his stomach and chest gently dragging her fingernails "Ah, Montana, Ya don't know how long I've wanted this" Danny said breathlessly his accent thickening. Lindsay's hand stilled "why didn't you say something?" She asked. " I was afraid ya would turn me away and I don't think I coulda handled that again." "Aww Dan, I'm sorry...you were scared of me..." Lindsay said quietly. Danny grinned sheepishly. "Yeah" Lindsay kissed him hard and Danny growled deep in his throat. Danny slowly slid his hands down her sides to her hips and pulled her forward flush against his pelvis. Lindsay"s eyes widened when they touched, now she wasn't a virgin but she hadn't been with a lot of guys, but Danny was BIG. He just grinned and ground his hips against hers. "MMM Dan" She moaned. He growled in response. He pulled her undershirt off in one quick movement and started kissing her neck again.

Then he made his way down nipping at her collar bones and then gently biting them when she moaned and gently drug her nails across her nails across his back. Danny unhooked her bra and forgot to breathe. When he could breathe again he whispered in her "My god Linds you are so beautiful" causing Lindsay to blush bright red. Danny gently started to caress her breasts. In the back of their minds minds they heard Danny's phone ring but were too wrapped up in the feeling off each other to pay attention to it. Danny lightly drug his nails down from her collar bones to her left breast first. Lindsay sucked on his neck so as not to make too much noise. Flack and Hawkes couldn't figure out why Danny didn't answer his phone. So they decided to go by his apartment neither of them were prepared for what they saw as Flack unlocked the door.

Danny and Lindsay were both topless, Lindsay atop the pool table, Danny between her thighs. Her eyes closed one hand in Danny's hair, the other clenched onto the edge of the pool table, gasping slightly, Danny was gently sucking on her nipple occasionally nipping on it with his teeth. When Flack opened the door his hand dropped from the handle and it banged into the wall. Danny and Lindsay froze looking up at Hawkes and Flack, all with identical expressions of shock. Danny quickly pulled Lindsay off the table and grabbed the closest shirt he could find, which happened to be his, and handed it to her as he stood in front of her hiding her from Hawkes' and Flack's view.

Flack was the first one to say anything. "We...Uh....were wondering why ya didn't show at Sullivan's and ya weren't answering your phone,...but..i..uh...guess we shoulda knocked first" He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Linds" Hawkes spoke up then. "I think we're just gonna go now and Danny, good luck covering that up for work." Flack and Hawkes left. Danny turned around to face Lindsay and she saw what Hawkes was talking about. "Damn Danny I'm sorry" Lindsay said worriedly. He still hadn't figured it out so Lindsay led him to the bathroom and showed him the lovebite on his neck. It was big and dark. "I'm gonna get one of your button ups and see if we can't cover it some. Okay?" "Okay" he replied, silently wondering how he hadn't noticed her doing it and then he remembered feeling his pulse pounding extremely hard in his neck as he teased her breasts.

Lindsay walked into his closet and pulled out a black button up with royal blue pinstripes, and brought it to him. "Here, Try this" She said as he put it on. Both of their phones started to ring. "Damn, that means we have to go to in." Danny answered his phone while Lindsay put on her bra but didn't take off his shirt. He grinned at her and she grinned back. Danny talked to Mac and said they would be there in about 15 minutes. Danny walked into his room and grabbed a wife-beater and put on the button up. Lindsay came and buttoned it for him. Danny grabbed his leather jacket and held it up for her. She put her arms into it and pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

When they got to the lab she still had on his jacket and they ran into Hawkes, Stella, and Mac when they got off the elevator. Hawkes just burst out laughing and walked away. Mac and Stella exchanged a look and "Stella you can fill them in" Mac said as he walked away wondering what in the world was going on, two of his CSIs looked like their faces were on fire and another was laughing hysterically. Danny turned his head to watch Mac walk away and Stella saw it. "Danny?! What is that?!" Stella asked. Danny and Lindsay both looked at her startled. Stella walked into the locker room and Lindsay proceeded to open her locker. Stella pulled Danny in front of it to show him in the mirror. Stella pulled aside Danny's collar "What is that?!" Danny turned bright red. Lindsay looked away and unzipped Danny's jacket and put it in her locker. Stella saw that she was wearing the shirt Danny had left in earlier. "Lindsay Monroe!! I can't believe you would do that!!" Stella exclaimed. "SHH!" Danny and Lindsay both said because Mac was walking by, but he had already heard her.

"What's going on in here?" Mac asked from behind Lindsay causing her to jump and blush again as she looked at her feet and Danny was watching a spot just to the left of Mac's shoulder. "Stella" Mac warned. Stella just turned Danny's head to the side. "Wow! I haven't seen a hickey like that in a long time." Mac said surprised. Danny, Lindsay, and Stella looked at him like 'Huh?!'. Mac started laughing and they all looked a little scared. "Guys relax, Its no big deal. You two will just have t stay in the lab. Danny because of your hickey. And Lindsay because, I mean you always look nice but, his shirt isn't exactly appropriate for field work ." Mac said and he and Stella walked out.

"Danny i-" Lindsay started but he cut her off as he walked over to her. "Linds, Will you be my girl?" Danny asked. "I don't know, Dan..." Lindsay teased. "Montana" Danny growled. They didn't know that the rest of the team was outside the door. "Yeah Messer, I'll be your girl" Lindsay finally answered grinning. Danny leaned down and kissed her thoroughly. "Danny!! We're at work!" Lindsay said when he pulled away. Danny groaned "I know"

"A little too late to ask her that, huh? She's already claimed him. And it's about damn time too" Stella whispered to Mac, who nodded.


End file.
